Such plate- or lamina-shaped cutting inserts are conventionally used where it is important to work at high cutting speeds, while still realizing good service lives and/or achieving a particularly good surface quality and dimensional accuracy.
These cutting inserts are conventionally fixed on a cutter holder via a contact surface arrangement, which is preferably designed in such a way as to allow a dimensionally accurate alignment of the cutting insert relative to the cutter holder during the final fixation process. In order to permit this dimensionally accurate alignment and keep the load placed on the cutting inserts, which often only have a laminar thickness of 1 to 2 mm, within manageable limits, cutting inserts like these have previously been soldered with the cutter holder.
To the extent that adhesively bonding cutter inserts had already been envisaged earlier (e.g., see DE 199 03 276 A1 or DE 299 01 414 U1), the cutting insert comprised of hard cutting materials had to be secured to a separate support plate, and then be joined with the cutter holder as a composite panel, which leads to an increased production outlay and problems in terms of dimensionally accurate alignment. In addition, the thickness of the cutting insert had to be enlarged as a result, thereby greatly limiting the area of application for the cutting inserts.